1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling case, especially to be a traveling case that has a folding frame and can assist a carrier with moving the traveling case.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Most traveling cases are used during travels in order to carry luggage. The traveling case in accordance with the prior art has a bottom, a back, four wheels and a pulling bar. The wheels are respectively attached to corners of the bottom of the traveling case in order to facilitate moving the traveling case. The pulling bar is mounted on the back of the traveling case to aid holding the traveling case. When the traveling case is moved, the traveling case is inclined relative to the ground so two wheels of the traveling case move over the ground.
However, when the weight of the traveling case is high, the traveling case is easily toppled so travelers have to use a force to stabilize the traveling case in order to avoid the traveling case toppling, thereby limiting a weight that may be carried and reducing convenience of use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.